


The Kiss

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Kel's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss

It was approximately three months after the signing of the Tortallen-Scanran peace treaty, and worn troops from the border were flooding the streets of Corus. Among the returning was the Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelen, or the Protector of the Small. She rode through the palace gates with the knights and the Kings' Own, eager for a hot bath and hot meal after traveling from the border to the capitol.

She dismounted from her warhorse- her riding mount had thrown a shoe the previous day and couldn't carry riders. When her feet touched the ground Kel winced. Her thighs were a bit sore from spending the day in the saddle. Her serving boy, Tobe, came up behind her. "You go on in, milady. I'll groom the horses and get a palace servant to help me bring in your bags."

Kel nodded, to tired to object, and set off across the seemingly endless courtyard to the palace. It was dusk, and through the gloom Kel could see servants lighting the small lamps that provided both heat and light in the gardens and courtyards. Kel walked, or rather trudged, nearly halfway to the castle alone before someone caught up with her.

"May I walk you to your rooms on this fine evening, Lady Kel." The man said, bowing deeply.

Kel rolled her eyes and smiled at the familiar antics of Domitan of Masbolle, a sergeant in the Kings' Own and one of her oldest friends. "Hullo, Dom." Kel greeted. "How are you?"

"I am good, thank you for asking. And might I say you look astounding today." Dom winked at her, and Kel tried to control her breathing. It was very difficult to do, especially when Dom looked at her like that. When she had been young, despite her sweetheart Cleon, she had fancied herself in love with Dom. Years later, she was still extremely attracted to Dom (he is a very handsome man) although her romantic notions had faded.

Kel knew his complement was untrue. Her shoulder length hair was messy from riding, her clothes were soiled and she was sweaty. Kel knew she looked a mess and smelled worse. She just smiled and waved away the complement. They walked in silence for a moment before Dom asked "What are you planning to do now?"

"I am planning on taking a few months leave, you know, to rest and recuperate; after that I will have to see where my orders take me. I do not really have anything set in stone yet. You?" Kel asked turning to look at Dom's face.

"My Lord gave everyone in Third and First companies the week off, and then it'll be training drills and practice practice practice!" Dom smiled cheerfully.

"Lord Raoul is feeling generous." Kel replied sarcastically.

Dom feigned surprise. "You just made a joke, Mother!" He exclaimed. "I'll have to tell everyone about this."

Dom made as if to run off and Kel grabbed his arm, laughing. "I'm sorry, Sergeant. I forgot myself; it won't happen again."

Both Kel and Dom stopped walking. They had reached the palace entrance. Kel realized her hand was still gripping Dom's arm. She let go quickly.

"Well, Protector. I shall leave you here. I trust you can find your rooms on your own?" Dom asked.

"Thank you, Dom."

"For what?"

"For making me laugh." Kel turned to go.

"Anytime. Oh and Kel?" Kel turned back and was surprised when she felt Dom's lips meet hers. The kiss wasn't very romantic; they were both sweaty and smelly. It was very brief, Dom's lips only just brushing hers. But it was so very heart melting. It was obviously a premeditated kiss, one that had taken some thought before Dom decided to do it. Dom pulled away. "G'night, Kel."

"Good night, Dom." Kel replied. They said good night as if the kiss never happened, as if nothing had changed. But oh how it did.


End file.
